


I Dare You to Kiss the Prettiest Girl in the Room

by pleaseactsurprisedxx



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Mild Smut, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseactsurprisedxx/pseuds/pleaseactsurprisedxx
Summary: First chapter was originally LOOSELY inspired by the Perks of Being a Wallflower truth or dare scene. Set during Beca’s Senior year at Barden. She is gay. Her and Jesse never existed here.
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Original Character(s), Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Original Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 149
Collections: Pitch_perfect Chloe/Beca





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, to be honest this one got a little away from me. What started out as 1-2 thousand word snippet turned into this with original characters and a wee bit of smut. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy.

I am irrevocably in love with my best friend. She obviously doesn’t feel the same way about me. Why would she? She is the epitome of sunshine and rainbows and I’m just a dark cloud. I try not to think about it anymore. Every time I would get ready to tell her how I feel, someone else beats me to it.  
First it was Tom, after we won the ICCA’s my freshman year. High from the win, I wanted to drag her her backstage and tell her how I felt about her. Before I could, she leapt off stage into shower boy’s arms. After Tom, there was Lindsey, then Zack, then Darius, then Maya, and a handful of others that didn’t make past the second date. She is Chloe fucking Beale and everyone is in love with her. She is charming, flirty, and warm.  
Her current relationship is with a junior named Holly has been going for about 3 months. I tried to find reasons to not like her, but there was nothing except she was with Chloe and I’m not. That just made me hate her more. After a few weeks of dating Holly, Chloe started pulling away from me. She stopped sneaking into my bed at night to talk and cuddle. She stopped sending me random texts throughout the day. She stopped inviting me to go places. In fact, it felt like she was actively avoiding having any alone time with me. I realized when she cancelled on our weekly best friend dinner night two weeks in a row, that Holly was going to be more than a fling. Then and there I decided to actively try to get over Chloe. There was a barista at the coffee shop in the Student Union who had given me her number and flirted with me for months. Her name is Katie; she is tall, with chestnut skin, almost black straight hair, and honey colored eyes. She is stunning, and I was really shocked she was interested in me. I finally gave in and went on a date with her.  
Katie is gorgeous, but my heart doesn’t stop like it does with Chloe. She is nice and charming, but her presence doesn’t demand the attention of the entire room like Chloe. She keeps me from being lonely, but she doesn’t feel like home like Chloe. Her music taste drives me insane, and she likes movies almost as much as Jesse, but there are times when I am with her to where I don’t think about Chloe and how much she makes my chest ache. I know this isn’t fair to Katie, being my second choice, but we have been dating for about 6 weeks. 

This is the first time that all of the Bellas was seeing someone at the same time. Stacie and Aubrey finally got together last year. Jessica and Ashley have been seeing each other since our freshmen year. Cynthia Rose was dating a blonde bombshell of a woman. Legacy and Benji were still the most sickening cute couple. Flo was seeing a handsome Guatemalan boy that I had only met in passing sneaking out of her room one morning, and really who knows who Amy is actually seeing right now. She seems to have an ever revolving door of hunky guys. And everyone is too scared to question Lilly about who she was seeing, but we know she was romantically involved with someone. All the Bellas were in the living room last week when Stace suggested, “We should have a dinner/cocktail party next weekend with just us and our respective partners.” 

All at once, several of the girls started talking in a unified agreement. I was less than enthused while most were overly ecstatic. A loud exclaim from Amy overtakes the whole room, “I mean I’m sure one of my boyfriends would want too.“

I chanced a glance at Chloe and our eyes met for a brief awkward moment before Stacie announced that, “Aubrey will be free next weekend. We can have a Bella only bonding night Friday and have the party on Saturday. We can have it catered and we can dress formally. It will be so much fun.”

“Oh my stars, we all have a reason to tart up. I’m excited!” She claps excitedly. 

“Legacy, don’t take this the wrong wa—-“ Chloe interrupted Fat Amy before she can finish her insult, “That sounds lovely, Stace. I can’t wait.” Chloe smiled but it didn’t match her eyes.

It is the Friday before the party, and that’s how I found myself in room trying to figure out what’s appropriate to wear on a ten fold double date. This is literally what my nightmares are made of: Big crowds and small talk with strangers with semi formal wear. In previous social encounters, I always had Chloe to keep me anchored. She would keep me interested in the boring small talk. I sigh going through my closet, because I doubt Katie will make me feel the same. This would be her first time being around all the Bellas at once, and that is overwhelming for the most extroverted person. My phone buzzes and I pull it out of the back pocket of my jeans to check it. 

Katie ❤️: hey, cutie. 😘 Want to go to the mall with me? I want to pick out something to wear tomorrow. And maybe I can finally get you into a suit. I know you’d be sexy. 

I blush. I expressed to her about 2 weeks ago how I wanted to try feminine cut suit, because I hated wearing dresses. I text her to ask when she will be picking me up.

Katie ❤️: How does 20 minutes sound, babe?  
I reply in the affirmative and grab my favorite purple plaid out of the closet. A soft, barely there knock sounds on the door. 

“Come in,” I yell as I begin to button up my shirt. 

A shock of red hair and the smell of honey suckles immediately invade my senses. “Oh.. Um hey Chloe” I say awkwardly. 

“Hey,” she pauses while her eyes rake up my exposed abdomen and bra covered breasts. I quirk an eyebrow. “Umm,” she finally averts her eyes. She is wringing her fingers together, “Want to go shopping with me?” She asks with a hopeful smile. 

“I can’t. Katie and I just made plans.” I finish buttoning up my shirt. 

Her smile falls, and she begins to pout like that will work after almost 3 months of her being weird around me. “Come on, Becs, we never spend any time together.” 

I couldn’t believe my ears. “And whose fault is that, Chloe!?” I yelled a little louder than I intend to. Her face falls into an expression of hurt. 

“Why does it have to be mine?” She straightens up and crosses her arms. 

“Are you kidding me? You cancelled for two weeks on our weekly dinners. A tradition we have done since my freshmen year! Then you didn’t bother to try and even make anymore. You’re always with Holly! And even when you’re not, you have been actively avoiding me for 3 months, Chloe! 3 months!” I took a deep inhale. She started to speak, but I interrupted her. “No! I’m still speaking. How do you think this makes me feel? So, you been distancing yourself away from your best friend because you got a girlfriend. And now after three months of this bullshit you waltz in here and act like nothing has been weird? And that a wink and a pout from you will instantly turn me into old whipped Beca doing whatever you ask of me?” My phones buzzing makes me stop my rant. I look up from Katie’s text to Chloe’s face; she has tears filling her eyes. I sigh, “Fuck this I’m out.” I try to squeeze pass her in the doorway. 

She grabs my arm to stop me. “You don’t get to put this all on me. You pulled away too. I was trying to make it better. And what the fuck does old whipped beca supposed to mean?” 

I jerk my arm away. “I didn’t pull away until you made it clear Holly was more important than me. Trying to spend one afternoon together doesn’t make up for it. And don’t play stupid, Chloe. You know exactly what it means.” 

I walk away and practically run down the stairs and out the front door, literally running into Holly as I exit. I mumbled a sorry but I don’t stop walking until I’m at Katie’s car. I hop and in and try to put a smile on my face; she places a quick peck on my lips. The car ride to the mall was quiet with the exception of Katie’s country music twanging through the speakers. It set my teeth on edge, but it gave me something to think about besides Chloe. 

I willingly let her drag me through several different stores. At the fourth one, she found a deep green dress. I found a vest, jacket, and slacks. We went into separate dressing rooms. The slacks were tight fitting. I tried on the vest without a shirt underneath. With the right bra, I could make this work. A soft tap at the door broke me from my reflection. I opened it, and Katie was stunning. The dress fit her body like a glove. “Zip me up?” She asks as she turns around and lifts her long curls into a bunch. I slowly zip it up, and she whirls back around with a predatory stare. 

“You look mouth watering, Beca.” She whispers in a husky voice. I immediately turn red. She steps back and does a twirl. “What do you think?” 

“You look gorgeous.” I mutter out. She smiles devilishly. And presents her back to me again to unzip her dress. As soon as I do, she lets the dress fall to the ground. She is left standing in a matching black lace thong and bra. 

“Oh, damn you’re sexy.” I almost whisper. She turns and pushes me up against the wall—-kissing me fiercely. Our tongues and teeth clash for dominance and I realize I’m losing the battle, when her teeth nip at my clavicle. “Katie, wait, we shouldn’t—“ 

My words escape into her mouth as she kisses my lips again. She slips nimble fingers down to unbutton my pants and slips them down my legs. Her right hand grabs at my sex, cupping it roughly. I let a small moan escape. “You have to be quiet, Bec,” she whispers in my ear before slowly slinking down to her knees. Pushing me down to sit on the ledge of the sitting area. I don’t have anymore protests. I just know I’ve never been more turned on in my life. She rips my underwear down as fast my pants and wastes no time pushing my legs apart and sliding her tongue into my wet folds. I have to bite my arm to keep from screaming out. My head thumps against the flimsy wall of the dressing room. The reminder of where we are turning me on more. I open my eyes and I can see what she is doing to me in the mirror and it’s all I can handle. My orgasm hits me fast and hard. She softly licks me down from it. 

I grab her by her hair and pull her up to my lips. We kiss and I moan again as I taste myself on her. She fully stands and my hand slides up her thigh to feel her wetness there. That spurs me on, and I cup her wet pussy through her ruined underwear. I kiss her abdomen as I pull her thong to the side and push two fingers into her dripping wet cunt. A few thrusts in and a swipe of my thumb has her clenching around my fingers as she cums nearly as fast as I did. She laughs deep and throaty. “Wow, I’ve ummm, never done anything like that before.” Leaning down to kiss me. 

“Me neither” I start to feel shy as she kisses me again. She turns and bends over, purposely putting on a show. She has a truly sculpted ass and long legs to match. She slowly steps into her dress and she takes her panties off. She turns to face me and bunches them in her hand. She stalks towards me and stuffs the thongs into my cleavage. She winks at me, “See you in a few. You definitely have to buy that outfit.” 

“Oh, my god. Did that really just happen?” I ask myself while running my fingers through my hair. I smirk and start changing back into my clothes. “Yup, definitely buying this.” I slip her thong into the front pocket of my jeans. 

I rush out of the dressing room to find Katie leaning against the wall in her grey sun dress and the thought of her being commando made me wet again. I advance on her. “You know if we buy these and leave, we will have time to pick that up at my place before you have to go home.” She quickly grabs my hand and leads me to the register.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We are lying in my bed enjoying the after throes of passion, when someone barges into my room. I pull the sheets up to shield Katie and I. I look up to see Holly. “What the fuck?” I screech. 

“What did you do to Chloe?” She asks with her arms crossed.

“I’m sorry, I’ll be asking the questions here. Back to my original one, what the fuck?” I screamed out, clutching the sheets to my bare chest. 

“She cried and cried after you left. I know you did something. Are you fucking her?” She asked, not making a move to leave. 

I am beyond pissed off. My vision fills with red and I can feel myself tremble. I am speechless for moment and before I can respond, Katie does, “You need to leave.” 

“No! She needs to answer the question,” Holly replies. 

“We had a fight that really isn’t any of your damn business. Chloe and I are best friends. The fact you think that Chloe could even cheat on someone means you don’t even really know her! Now, get the fuck out of my room before we have a major problem.” I spit out venomously, moving to get up from the bed. Perfectly resigned that I might have to fight this bitch naked. 

Holly just stares at me for moment before, “You’re toxic, Beca. Just leave her alone and let her be happy.”

This stops me in my tracks. I am completely thrown off by that. “I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking abou—“

“Okay, You’re crossing lines. Get the fuck out! Now!” Katie jumps out of the bed taking the sheet with her, while yelling and advancing towards Holly. 

Holly without another word spins around and leaves the room. Katie looks back at me with confusion, and she runs her hands through her hair. “What the hell was that?” 

Before I can answer, CR was standing in the doorway, “Yo, Cap, you alright? I heard some yell—“ she stops as she looks at Katie just covered by sheets. I suddenly remember that I’m naked and shriek and lunge for the cover. I groan in frustration and embarrassment. I look back expecting her to be gone, but CR is still in the door jamb, stuck in a daze like how she was with Stacie the first year. Eyes bouncing back between the two of us.

“We are fine. Thanks, but get out” I say as calmly as possible. CR doesn’t move. I grunt and get up and slowly push her back in the hallway. “We are fine.” I say louder. 

I shut the door gently and I hear a faint, “yes, you are.” Coming from Cynthia Rose down the stairs. 

I turn around, and Katie calmly asks, “Are you fucking her?”

I look completely confused, “CR? No, she just gets weird like that around boobs.” 

She crosses her arms, very similar to how Holly looked earlier, “Are you fucking Chloe?”

I sputter, “What!? No!” 

She looks at her feet, and sighs and asks more quietly, “Do you wish you were fucking her?”

“No!” I lie. “She is just my best friend. We got into a fight today and apparently Holly is taking it personally.” 

I reach for Katie dragging her back to my bed. “You’re the only one I want,” I lie again while falling back into bed with her.  
We lay down face to face and I stare into her brown eyes, “Look, I suck with feelings and talking about stuff. But let me be clear. I won’t ever cheat on you. My dad left my mother and me and started a new family with his mistress when I was 12. I despise cheaters.” I lean in and kiss her gently on her lips. She reciprocates the kiss, and we get lost into each other again. 

A shrill whistle breaks us apart. I sigh, “there is dictator Posen.” I peck her lips, “I don’t want you to, but you have to go. The girls demanded tonight be Bella’s only and tomorrow be about girlfriends and boyfriends.” She pouts a little but gets up when the whistle blows again. Katie starts picking up her clothing, and I slip on sweats and a Tank top. I pull her thong from my jeans and hold it out on my index finger. “Looking for these?”

She whips around and smiles, she advances on me and kisses me again. She pulls away, “No, baby. Those are yours for the reminder of when I fucked you in a dressing room.” 

I feel her words in between my legs and I groan, “I don’t want you to go.” I really don’t want her to leave. I grab for her roughly and kiss her. “Maybe we have Tim—“

The whistle and Aubrey yelling, “5 minutes until mandatory Bella time!” 

She giggles, “Another time, walk me to my car?” 

We walk out of my room to almost run into Chloe on the stairs. “Becs, can we talk?”

“Are you going to yell at me like your girlfriend just did?” Katie silently grabs my hand and laces our fingers. 

“She...what?” Chloe looks genuinely confused. 

“Yeah, she busted into my room while we were naked.” I shift instantly feeling uncomfortable. Katie’s hand feels like a lead weight in mine. 

Chloe is speechless, but the longer she stands there I can tell how angry she actually is, “I didn’t know about that. I thought she went home... I....” she stops as her eyes look at mine and Katie’s hands intertwined. “Can we talk? No yelling.”

I rub my face with my free hand, “Yes, just let me walk Katie out first—“ I’m interrupted by another shrill whistle. “And Take that fucking whistle away from Posen!” 

I walk back in the house from seeing Katie off, and I am immediately blocked by Aubrey. “Dude! What the hell?”

“Look, I don’t know what’s going on with you and Chloe.”

“There isn’t—“

Aubrey stops me, “I wasn’t done, Hobbit. Now listen, I don’t know what’s going on between you two. I also don’t understand how you and Chloe are so damn oblivious” 

“Hey,” I exclaim.

Aubrey flicks the tip of my nose. I’m so shocked, I don’t even respond. “I’m still talking, Rebecca. As I was saying, I don’t know what the problem is, but I do know Chloe is upset. Fix it and fix it by tomorrow before Stacie’s party. She is really excited for this and I don’t want you and Chloe’s tense bullshit to ruin it! Now I’ll give you 30 minutes to talk before our dinner will start.” She promptly turns and walks into the kitchen. I look over to see Legacy sitting on the couch equally surprised. 

“What in the fuck?” I whisper to myself.  
I travel up to Chloe’s room. With each step I get more nervous. I over hear Chloe’s voice on the phone. 

“Holly, What the fuck is your problem? I’ve told you since the beginning, Beca and I are only friends.” I can hear Chloe pace as she waits for a response. “I don’t care what you were doing. Busting in on someone while they are naked is just inappropriate.” 

I outwardly laugh. I cover my mouth, but Chloe’s door swings open. She smirks at me. “Look we will talk about this later, but know I’m not very happy.” She puts her phone in her pocket and invites me in her room. Her door clicks shut softly behind her. 

“I’m sorry I laughed, but hearing Chloe Beale chastise someone for walking in on someone naked was pure gold.” I joke to try and lessen the tension. She smiles and it’s then that I realize how much I miss that smile. It also click that I can’t ever distance myself from Chloe. I need her in my life even if it isn’t the way I want it. 

“Holly is jealous of you.” She blurts out. 

“Umm, why?” I tense up. Does Holly know I’m in love with Chloe. She can’t know. 

“Because of how close we are...or were. I let that get in the way of our friendship and I feel like a shitty friend. I’m sorry. Please forgive me. I’ll do better. I miss you.” A tear falls down her face. 

I step closer to her, “I miss you too, Chlo. I just want my best friend back.”

“I’m right here,” she says as she pulls me into a bone crushing hug. I nuzzle my nose in her hair. Letting honeysuckles overtake me. 

I giggle through a couple of tears, “Well, I think a glass of wine is in order. Or bottle.” I move to pull away, but she holds me tighter for a few seconds more, and it’s moments like these that give me false hope. 

We pull away, “Becs, I still have a couple of questi—“

A shrill whistle rings through the house, “Dinner Bellas!” 

“I’m breaking that whistle,” I mutter into her curls. 

Chloe giggles. It sounds heavenly. What the fuck am I doing? 

The rest of the night is great. It feels likes old times. All of the Bellas get to catch up with each other and Chloe spends most of the night attached to my hip like things hadn’t weird for the past 3 months. 

Me and Amy are the last two up, when I notice Aubrey’s whistle on the coffee table. “Amy, do we have any spare jello boxes?”

Amy looks at me and eyes the whistle, “Aye, aye captain.” 

We quickly whip up the jello mix up and place the whistle inside of it and set it in the fridge. 

I wake up the next morning to the smell of bacon and coffee wafting through the house. Aubrey and Stacie are cooking. “Coffee?” Aubrey asks. I nod in confirmation. She hands it to me black like I like, “oh wait, I forgot.” She turns around and and dumps the jello whistle right in the the coffee cup. “That’s better,” she murmurs and resumes cooking. 

“Posen, don’t ever take it out on the coffee.” I whine while dumping the cup and getting a fresh one.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day was spent hanging and getting the house ready for the party. Before I knew it was time to get ready. I was in the pants and vest with some black high heels to finish the outfit. I was finishing the final touches of my make up when a knock sounds on my door. 

“Hey, Becs, can you—“ Chloe stops for a minute. “Wow, You look great.” Her Eyes we’re glued to my cleavage, until I mumbled a thanks and broke her out of my trance. I feel my skin heat up with a blush across my cheeks and chest. 

“Can you zip this dress up?” She was in a blue dress that matches her eyes and stilettos that were so tall I don’t know how she walks in them. They made her already killer legs that much more pronounced. He hair fell in auburn waves down her shoulders. I swallowed hard as I zipped her dress over her muscular back. 

“You look gorgeous, Chlo.” I almost whisper. 

She turns to face me and twirls a finger through my hair. There is a split second to where I feel like she is going to to kiss me, but that would be stupid. She asks instead, “Can I curl your hair?” 

I clear my throat and sit back down at my vanity, “Yes,” she gets to work and we make small talk but not a lot. Her eyes keep meeting mine in the mirror and something feels different. She is working on the last piece when Katie knocks in the open doorway. 

“Hey, baby, you look absolutely fabulous.” She utters with a silky, sultry voice. 

I turn to face her. The dress looks even better today, and she paired it with some modest heels and an updo. “You look more gorgeous than ever. I didn’t think it was possible.” Katie lights up at the compliment. 

Chloe taps my should signaling she is done. “Well, I’ll let y’all get to it.” Chloe says as she walks out. 

Katie walks closer and grabs me by my waist and kisses me hard. “I missed you,” she whispers against my lips. 

“I missed you too.” I reply in between kisses. 

“Bellas, guests are starting to arrive,” Aubrey yells up the stairs. 

“Ugh, I do not miss living with that.” I chuckle and she laughs. 

I hold out my arm, “My lady?” She takes it and let’s me escort her out of the room. 

We meet Holly on the stairs. She is wearing a white button down and gray slacks with flats. “Beca, can we talk?”

“So, you can throw another fit?” Katie asks before I can respond. 

Holly stares at Katie and back at me and sighs defeatedly. “I’m sorry I barged into your room. I’m sorry I didn’t leave when I found you...indisposed. And I’m sorry about how I spoke to you. I was way out of line.”

“Yeah, you were...it’s cool. Don’t let it happen again.” I tug on Katie and we continue down the stairs to the dinning room. We are immediately met with wolf whistles and cheers! 

“Hey Cap,” Cynthia Rose says through a wink. 

“Woah, short stack, stop trying to wake up the hunter.” Stacie yells, and my entire body turns into a blush. Aubrey smacks her playfully and Stacie chuckles. Katie is loving the attention and she twirls around, encouraging me to do the same. 

Everyone is here except Amy. Introductions are being made and Stacie even had name tags made for the occasion. We are all enjoying a glass of wine. I am sandwiched between Katie and Chloe. And I feel awkward. Holly is hanging off of Chloe and everyone’s conversation are bleeding together. I would much rather be in my sweats mixing something instead of here stuck in this group date. I realize I’m going to need a lot stronger drink. Amy finally strolls in with not one but two guys on her arms. Both of the guys holding black bags from the liquor store. 

“Never fear. Amy is here. And she comes bearing hunks and alcohol,” she yells when she gets to the kitchen. 

“Hey, Ames,” 

“What’s up, Shawshank?” She almost screams in my face. 

I roll my eyes, “Can you make the Australian day punch?”

“You mean the one that almost gave us all alcohol poisoning and you banned from me ever making again?” She questions. 

My eyes trail back to where Katie, Chloe, and Holly we’re standing, Amy follows my line of sight. “Yes, that’s the one.”

She ponders for a second, but she seems to understand my predicament. She salutes and says, “Yes, Captain, My Captain, coming right up.”

I walk back to other 3 girls. “Did she just call you Shawshank?” Katie asks. 

“Oh my god, yes. Has Becs never told you that story?” Chloe continues to spill what happened my freshmen year when I was arrested. I looked between Katie and Chloe talking but I could feel Holly’s eyes bearing into my skin. I look over to see her pull Chloe closer to her. Yup, gonna need a fuck ton of alcohol. 

Dinner was delicious and went over smoothly, despite how good it is, I only ate a little because I wanted to drink my supper tonight. I had already downed 2 glasses of the punch and was starting to feel tingly. We all eventually retire to the living room with drinks. I’m almost done with my third glass of punch. Katie, Chloe, and Holly all three have stayed near me the entire night and it feels like a double date from hell. Every interaction feels tense. If I pay more attention to Katie, Chloe will get my attention somehow . If I pay more attention to Chloe, Katie will pull me closer or touch me possessivley, while Holly would do the same to Chloe. It was becoming exhausting. 

“Hey, Shortstack, can you help me?” Stacie calls from near the Kitchen. 

“Oh thank God,” I mutter, and excuse myself from the couch giving Katie a kiss to her cheek. 

As I stand, I finish my drink. I walk over to Stacie, and she pulls me all the way in the kitchen. She immediately refills my drink. “You looked uncomfortable in the babe sandwich, and since the person usually saving you from awkward situations is currently making it awkward, I thought I would give you a breather.” 

I sigh a breath of relief, “Thank you, Stace.” I slur out, and give her a hug. 

She laughs, “oh, my God, you’re already drunk.”

“Not yet, but that’s the goal,” I turn to walk away. 

“Hey, B, um is something going on between you two?” 

I whip back around, “No,” I almost yell. “And it would be really fucking great if I could go a whole day in this house without someone accusing me of trying to fuck Chloe!” I take another swig from my drink, and Stacie was right. I was already drunk. 

Chants of Amy yelling, “Truth or dare! Truth or dare! Truth or dare!”

My eyes widen, “oh no,” and Stacie and I run back to the living room. 

“Come on, Amy, really?” I whine. 

“Oh yes, Captain, it’s going down.”

I groan and position myself back in between Chloe and Katie. “Come on it will be fun,” they say together in unison. Both are pouting. 

“Fine,” I just roll my eyes. Several turns have gone by and I am staring at my now empty cup. Lilly’s boyfriend, Dan, was dared to give someone besides Lilly a lap dance and he chose CR. The look on her face as he danced in her lap was priceless. Someone dared Benji to jump in the pool naked. A couple of more rounds pass and Holly asks me truth or dare, and I replied truth. 

“Have you ever seen Chloe naked?” Chloe and Katie both stiffen beside me. Aubrey barks out a laugh.

“Yes, that’s what happens when someone walks into your shower uninvited.” I chuckle. Chloe laughs. Katie raises an eyebrow at me and Holly looks like she just ate a bug. I quickly explain what happened and the game moves on. Chloe dares Bree to give me a piggy back ride. 

“Ugh, this is offensive.” I laugh while jumping on her back. Several other turns happen, then Katie is dared to kiss someone besides me. She laughs whole heartedly while pecking my lips. She pulls away and reaches across my lap, pulling Chloe across it. She grabs her hair and plants a long sexy kiss to her lips right in my lap. They both pull away laughing. I clear my throat and excuse myself to get another drink. I shuffle drunkenly into the kitchen and grab a counter to steady myself. Flo’s boyfriend runs through the kitchen in just his underwear, before darting into the back yard. I shake my head before stumbling back into the living room. Katie smiles and pats the empty space beside her. I’d rather sit in Bumpers lap than go back there to the hot seat, but I don’t have a choice. A few more rounds fly by, and I am definitely pass drunk. My eyes are blurring and I lost count how many drinks I have had. 

“Shawshank!” Amy tells, “I said truth or dare?”

“Dare,” I mumble out. 

“Hmm, lets see... oh, I got it. I would say I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room, but we all know it would be me. So, I’ll make it fair, kiss the prettiest twig bitch in the room!” 

I can feel Katie move toward me expectantly, but before I could stop myself I turn my body towards Chloe, and grab her face and kiss her hard. Her lips feel exactly like I thought they would. They are soft and smooth and it makes my whole body tingle. I notice she starts to kiss me back before an outburst of noise interrupts. I open my eyes to see her confused blue ones staring back at me, and then everyone is talking at once.

Amy saying, “Woop, there it is.”

CR saying, “Man, that is fucked up.” With Flo’s boyfriend agreeing. 

Aubrey muttering, “Finally,” before covering her mouth. 

Holly yelling, “Are you fucking serious, Chloe?” 

Katie screams, “I can’t fucking believe you, Beca.” 

Then a slap is heard around the room and I feel a intense sting and everything is quiet. Chloe just slapped me. Chloe Beale just slapped me. I’m speechless. I try to speak but no words will escape my mouth. I make a sort of squeak sound instead. I turn towards Katie, but she is already on her feet. Her beautiful features are turned up into a snarl, and another slap rings around the room. I move to rub my stinging cheeks, still speechless. “I can’t fucking believe you, Beca. I’m the only one you want?” Her eyes look at Chloe. “What a fucking lie!? I gave you an out yesterday, and you didn’t take it just to pull this shit!? I knew it. You are in love with her. Just fuck you, Beca, Fuck you.” The door slams behind her and it is deafeningly quiet. I jump to my feet and start to stumble up the stairs. 

I can hear Holly yelling at Chloe, “I fucking knew it, Chloe. How could you kiss her back? Have you been fucking her this entire time?” 

I could hear Aubrey going into protective mode screaming, “Back off.”

and finally holly yelling, “Fuck this. You aren’t worth it.” And the front door slams again. 

I finally make it to my attic room and lock the door. I lean my back against the door. What the fuck have I done? How could I ruin everything in the space of 5 seconds? I feel instantly sober despite my body being fuzzy. I can hear a bedroom door slam below me and Aubrey yelling at Chloe for through her door. I can hear several footsteps coming up the stairs and some voices calling out for me. I ignore them and fling off my shoes. I rip off my dress clothes and sling a pair of boxers and a hoodie on. I sit down on my bed and put my face in my hands. 

A scraping sound and the lock of the door clicking has me looking up to stare at Stacie and Amy standing in the door. 

“Get out,” I mumble with barely any emotion. My voice sounds foreign in my own ears. 

Amy turns to leave saying, “Well, I got you in there Stacie. The rest is up to you. I got to go see a man about a horse.” Before fleeing down the stairs. 

Stacie hesitantly steps across the room and sits next to me. She puts her hand on my shoulder and I cry harder. 

“I ruined everything, Stacie. What the fuck did I just do?” I choke out between sobs. 

“Well, you certainly chose a tactic that got everyone’s attention.” That just made me cry harder. We sit that for what feels like an eternity. 

“I couldn’t help myself. She is so beautiful and smells so pretty and she was right there.” My tears have finally stopped and I turn to look at Stacie. “I can’t lose her. I love her so much!” 

“There, there,” she pats me on the back. “Wait, you’re actually in love with her? It’s not just because your drunk?” Tears start falling again. 

I let out a strangled laugh, “Nooo, Of course I love her! I’ve been in love with her since our freshmen year!”

“Oh Beca, why haven’t you told her?” She asks quietly. 

“Every time I would work up the courage to tell her, she would have a new boyfriend or girlfriend... the first time I wanted to tell Chloe I was in love with her, she jumped off of the stage into Tom’s arms! The last was when she cancelled our weekly dinner date for Holly.” I end with a deep sigh. 

A gasp from my open doorway draws our attention, and there is Chloe Beale in her pajamas with her hands covering her mouth. She moves her hands, one going to her waist and the other tousles through her hair, “Is all that true, Beca?”

“Well, that’s my cue to leave. Y’all need to talk.” She squeezes my shoulder and slowly walks out of the room. 

“Is it true?” She asks again, stepping into the room and closing the door. 

I look up at her dejectedly, “You know it is true.” 

“How would I? You never told me!” She sits down beside me. 

“There is never a good time to tell your best friend that you are in love with them, Chloe. Everything...people just got in the way.” I look at her profile. She is breathtakingly beautiful. Even with puffy eyes and running make up. 

“I love you, too.” She barely whispers.

“What did you say?” I ask holding my breath.

“I love you, too. I just never realized you felt the same. Everyone was to try to forget about you, and how you make me feel. I didn’t know I ever could stand a chance with you. Holly acted the way she did because she somehow knew. She didn’t want me to spend so much time with you, and I listened and I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry.” She places a hand on my knee. 

“I’m sorry for downstairs. That was so fucked up.” I place my hand over hers. 

“It was pretty fucked up...” She pauses. “I wish this could have happened in a way that didn’t hurt Katie or Holly, but I’m glad we are finally talking about this. I’m also sorry I slapped you. I was just so angry our first kiss happened that way.” 

“I think I might have deserved the slaps.” I rub my cheek again. 

“No, I shouldn’t have. Becs, what do we do now?” She asks while making me make eye contact with her. 

I sigh while staring into her beautiful blue eyes, “I dare you to kiss me, Chloe.”

She hesitates just a moment before leaning in to connect our lips. And it is so much better than the first. It isn’t a surprise to anyone. There isn’t an audience. It is just us two with 4 years of pent up emotion. Her lips feel like shockwaves going through mine. I could feel it in my entire body. It was like something had clicked inside of me and I finally felt complete.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Beca talk out the events from the party. Eventually going on their fluffy first date and the smut that’s happens afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to add a second chapter to this. I may possibly add more in the future. All comments are appreciated.

I sigh while staring into her beautiful blue eyes, “I dare you to kiss me, Chloe.”

She hesitates just a moment before leaning in to connect our lips. And it is so much better than the first. It isn’t a surprise to anyone. There isn’t an audience. It is just us two with 4 years of pent up emotion. Her lips feel like shockwaves going through mine. I could feel it in my entire body. It was like something had clicked inside of me and I finally felt complete. 

I lost myself in that feeling longer than intended. I wanted to stay completely enveloped by her, but I reluctantly pull away. What in the hell are you doing!? My mind screams. Her lips follow mine for another peck before she sits back. 

I clear my throat, “So, umm. That was good.” I run my hand through my hair. “Really good, but this whole night has been a lot. There is so much for us to talk about and figure out and I’m still drunk and exhausted. So, can we put a pin in all of this for tonight?”

She smiles in understanding and stands up. “Of course. Thank you for talking to me.”

Part of me knew that the responsible thing to do would be to say goodnight and let her leave, but the other part, the intoxicated part was screaming,  You just got her. Don’t let her go. 

And that’s the side that won, I lunge forward sloppily and grab her wrist, “Don’t go.”

She pauses, “Are you sure?”

I shake my head yes. “We can talk tomorrow. Just stay now, please.”

She kisses the crown of my head and then positions herself on her back on my bed. I slide beside her and rest my head on her shoulder. I inhale the faint smell of lavender before drifting off to sleep. I wake up at some point in the morning to red curls in my face. I smile and cuddle into her deeper and drift back off. 

When I wake again,it’s because of the sun shining through my open curtains. It’s so fucking bright.  My head is pounding. I squeeze my eyes shut. All the events from last night immediately unfurl in head and I shoot up in a panic when I realize that Chloe isn’t here. It’s makes the pounding in my head worse. I chance a look at my alarm clock: 10:00 AM. I notice a note by the alarm clock with a bottle of water and two Tylenol. 

“I couldn’t sleep and didn’t want to wake you, so I went on a run. Breakfast and that talk when you get up? XOXO Chloe”

This makes me smile through my hangover. Chloe Beale is the only person who gets up early to run after a night of drinking. I take the pills and chug the bottle of water. I get up to immediately brush my teeth, because my mouth tastes like a vodka factory. 

I start to panic again as I think about talking to Chloe. I’ve never been good with feelings or talking about them. I don’t know where we go from here. I decide to take a shower to buy some more time. I stand and let the warm water cleanse my body and mind. 

I get out of the shower refreshed and feeling slightly better in the hangover department. I get dressed in old sweats and an old Barden t-shirt and sit on my bed trying to brace myself to not only see Chloe but probably the other Bellas as well. 

Just as I was amping myself up, my door creaks open and Chloe walks in with a tray still clad in her running gear. She is in tight yoga pants and a sports bra. Her bright curls is pulled into a tight bun. She smiles brightly, “Good morning. I brought you breakfast.”

“Oh, um, thanks.” It’s really hard to be eloquent when I can see so much of her skin. I avert my eyes to the tray to keep myself from staring at her. She brought me black coffee, a bagel, and some strawberries. She sits the tray on my bed, and I grab the coffee to have something to do with my hands. “This is nice.”

She puts a hand on her hip, “I just thought you maybe wouldn’t want to talk to anyone yet.” 

“Yeah, I appreciate that,” I say then take a bite out of the bagel. 

“Well, I am going to go shower and change and then maybe we can get out of here and talk?” She asks hesitantly.

“Yes, I would like that... a lot.” I swear I try to focus on her face, but my eyes slowly slip down to her cleavage and then to her very toned abs. Chloe clears her throat, and I feel my entire body turn to a blush and I put my full attention in my coffee cup. 

“It’s okay. I’m confident about all this,” she says as she does a shimmy with her body. 

I chuckle and look back up at her, “You should be.”

“Awes, see you soon.” She winks and walks out of my room. 

I quickly finish the breakfast and decide to change into more appropriate clothes, since I didn’t know where she was wanting to go. I decided on a pair of black skinny jeans, a gray tank, and my favorite purple plaid. 

Finally, I decide to brave the others as I waited on Chloe. I grab the dirty dishes and make my way downstairs. I can hear Aubrey and Stacie singing in the kitchen but thankfully looks like everyone else is still sleeping the night before off. The singing stops, and I walk in as Stacie is feeding Aubrey a strawberry. Aubrey is in running gear similar to what Chloe was wearing, and Stacie is in an oversized t-shirt and looks like nothing else. Aubrey looks at Stacie as if she hangs the sun in the sky every morning. Chloe has made me soft, because three years ago I would have scoffed and made a joke about how sickening they are. Now, I’m a little jealous of them, well of the emotional connection they share with each other. When they first became a couple, I thought it was weird, and that there was no way they would be compatible; however, they have ended up being one of the only stable, healthy relationships I have gotten to see up close. 

Aubrey breaks away and immediately gets a stern demeanor when she notices my presence. It makes me feel like I’m in my Freshmen year again. I roll my eyes, “Morning,” I mumble while squeezing through them to get to the sink. 

Aubrey grunts a response and Stacie shoots her a look that seems loosens her up. “Good morning, Bec.” Stacie says as she turns to me. “How are you feeling?” 

I pour myself another cup of coffee, “Like I got hit by a Mac truck. I now remember why we banned Australian Punch.” I try to joke. 

Aubrey scoffs, “Well, it certainly made an impression, and definitely not what I meant by fixing things with Chloe.” 

I bristle at this, and interrupt Stacie’s response. “What do you want me say, Aubrey? Obviously, I fucked up! After the 3 years I’ve been in love with Chloe, it definitely wasn’t in one of the 1000 scenarios I made up on how I would tell her. But it’s what happened. And now me AND her have to figure out where to go from this cluster fuck. Emphasis on the me and her part. This doesn’t involve you!” I almost yell the last part, slamming my coffee cup on the counter, making the dark brown liquid splash on the crisp white surface. I huff out and stare at the spot for a moment, before I turnto exit the kitchen, almost running into Chloe.

“Woah, what’s going?” She asks, glaring daggers at Aubrey. 

“Nothing,” I mumble. “You ready to get out of here?”

She raises an eyebrow at me, “Sure. I just need to say something first.” Our eyes connect for a moment before she looks over my shoulder at Aubrey. “I know you’re trying to be best friend mode right now, but cut the shit, Bree. I mishandled this whole situation just as much as Beca. We are both to blame for this. But Beca is right. This involves me and her. When, we figure stuff out, I’m sure you’ll be the first person I tell, because you’re my best friend and listened to me pine about her for almost 4 years. But until then stay out of it.” 

I want so bad to turn around and see Aubrey’s reaction, but I let Chloe drag me through the house and out the front door. The door closes behind us and I get a good look at her and almost lose my breathe. It’s like I forget how beautiful she is every time. Her hair is down in waves, with a pair of my aviators on top of my head. She has very little make up on and I love when she wears it like that. She has on my Pixies shirt she stole from me my sophomore year and pair of light jeans that look like they were painted on. 

We are both suddenly shy and at a loss for words. We stare at each other for a few moments, before silently walking to her car. It’s weird, not knowing what to say to Chloe. I had her walk naked in my shower on our second meeting and that wasn’t as awkward as how I feel right now. Katie’s car is still parked in the street, so I guess she got an Uber last night.

“So, coffee?” She asks staring straight ahead at the road.

“Yeah, as long...as long as we go off of campus.” I grimace for a moment. I didn’t know if Katie was working or not, chances she wasn’t since her car is here, but I feel horrible for how things turned out. She was right. She gave me a chance to come clean and I lied to her face. 

Chloe nods in understanding. She drives a few blocks to a Starbucks. “You want to go in, or hit the drive thru and go back and walk around campus? 

“Walking is fine,” I respond. 

She pulls around and makes our order. She pays and while we are waiting on our drinks, “Why does this feel awkward?” She asks through a nervous chuckle. 

“I don’t know,” I smile. “I don’t want this to be weird, Chlo.” 

“Okay, so that’s settled.” She smiles and gets our drinks. “So, instead of beating around the bush like we have the last 4 years, let’s finally talk.”

“Where do we even start?” I ask shyly. 

“I don’t really know. I guess at the beginning.”

Things are quiet for a moment while navigating back to campus. She parks at the Bella house. We get out and start walking down sorority row. 

“Chloe, I’ve had a crush on you since since I was 18 years old. Since the moment our eyes locked at the activity fair.” I breathe out slowly. It’s so much more difficult doing this sober. 

Chloe takes a sip of her caramel macchiato before replying, “I’ve had a crush on you since your Bella’s audition.”

This makes me pause my stride, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

She pauses and quirks her perfect crimson eyebrow at me, “Well, why didn’t you?”

I don’t hesitate, “Because you’re are Chloe Fucking Beale. You are literal sunshine and I’m full of sarcasm and cynicism. Not to mention, you are drop dead gorgeous and I’m just..me. I didn’t think you would ever want to be with someone like that...like me. And the few times I sacked up enough to tell you, it was usually beat by you meeting someone new.” I start walking again, and she keeps pace with me. 

“Oh, Beca, you really can’t see it can you?” She asks in a low voice. 

I turn to look her, “See what?”

She replies, “How wonderful you are. How beautiful you are. You may be snarky but you have a huge heart and are a big softie for the people you care about. You’re cynical, but people like me need that to keep us grounded.”

I blush, not knowing about to accept all the compliments and new information. We walk a block before I mutter looking straight ahead, “Explain the Holly situation.” 

She sighs, “I met her and thought she could be the one who could make me forget you. I talked about you a lot...too much in the beginning and she guessed how I felt about you. I did... like her. But it was different. She would get really intense. She didn’t want me hanging out with you all the time alone, and I figured that would also help me trying to get over you, so I listened. But not being around you as much just made me miserable.” She pauses for a moment, “What about Katie?” 

We walk some more, “Katie hit on me for three months before I finally said yes. I did like Katie. Obviously, she is very pretty and I was amazed she wanted to pursue me so bad. After Holly, I let her. She helped me forget about you at times, but it wouldn’t last forever. Something would always remind me of you. I feel bad about how things played out. She didn’t deserve that.” I look at my feet in embarrassment. 

She stops walking and turns towards me. “I said it last night, and I’ll say it again. I’m sorry we hurt them, but I’m still happy we are finally talking.” She resumes walking. 

“What did you mean about whipped Beca during our fight?” 

“Come on, Chlo. You know what it meant.” I stop walking again. She stops and looks at me. I sigh, “All it takes is a smile or a pout from you and I’d do anything you ask.It’s been like that for almost 4 years.” I look to the ground and start walking again. 

“I didn’t realize it was that easy,” she giggles jokingly. I roll my eyes and keep walking. 

She matches my pace again, and grabs my hand to lace our fingers. Feeling this makes my chest flutter, “You told Aubrey that you pined over me. How true is that?”

She blushes, “You have no idea, Beca Mitchell. Part of your and Aubrey’s problem in your freshmen year was because I wouldn’t ever quit talking about you.” I blush, but smile bigger than I ever remember. 

“Where do we go from here?” She asks in almost a whisper.

I pull her over to a bench on the walking path and we both sit down hands intertwined. “I don’t really know. I don’t want to mess this up between us.” She murmurs in agreement. “Look, after last night and all the drama that unfolded, maybe it would best if we take this slow? We both got broken up with last night because of what I did. I don’t want to feel like a rebound, and I don’t want you to feel that way either.” 

She looks a little sad but nods her head in agreement. “That’s probably a good idea.” She squeezes my hand harder, “I want to really give this a go.”

“Me too,” I whisper while turning my body towards her. She is absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. The sun is making her hair into an explosion of different reds. The bluest eyes I have ever seen are boring a hole in my face. 

“One more question,” she says. “Did you really think I’m the prettiest girl in the room?”

I reach across and tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear, “I think your the prettiest girl I have ever seen in my entire life.” The smile I receive is blinding. I lean forward and give her a very chaste kiss on her lips. 

We sit on the bench a while longer, before deciding to walk back home hand in hand. We approach the Bella house to see Katie’s leaned against her car, and Chloe immediately lets go of my hand. I try not to let it hurt my feelings, because I know it was an appropriate response, but I immediately miss the contact. An emotion flashes across Chloe’s face that I don’t recognize. “You two need to talk. I’m going to go inside.” It wasn’t said with anger or sarcasm, instead her voice lacked any emotion. She takes both our empty cups and walks towards the house. 

Katie leans against it, arms crossed. Her brown hair is down and straight. She has on sweats that she has rolled up at the hips, and a tank top that barely meets her navel. She has zero make up on and that’s the first time I’ve seen without any. She is truly naturally beautiful. Her facial features are a mix of anger and sadness. 

“I came to give you a chance to explain yourself, but there really isn’t a point is there?” She asks defeated, nodding back towards the house. 

“Katie, I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you.” I stuff my hands in my pockets. 

She scoffs and straightens her posture, “You have a funny way of showing that, Beca.”

I look down at my feet, “What I did was fucked up.”

“Yeah, it was.” She huffs. I got to speak and cuts me off again, “I’m more pissed that you lied to me. I gave you a chance and you lied to my face. Why?”

“Because I wanted it to be true, too.” I respond. “I don’t have a good excuse.”

“This is so fucked. I’m so angry, but I guess I can’t be angry to lose something I never really had to begin with.” It’s quiet for a moment. I don’t know what else to say to her. “Look, I left my purse and a few things in your room. Can I go get my things?” 

“Yeah, yes, lets go do that.” I stumble out. Katie rolls her eyes and saunters up to the house. Chloe is standing near the staircase and Katie almost bumps into her as she passes. She stomps up the stairs. You can hear Katie moving things in my room loudly. A few thuds that sounded like things getting thrown. She comes down a few minutes later with her purse and another small bag filled with random things she had left in my room. She walks by me and doesn’t say another word as she walks out the house. 

“Acca-awkward.” Amy says from a chair in the living room. I flip her off and go up to my bedroom. Katie didn’t break anything, but she definitely wasn’t gentle looking for her things. I start picking up things out of place. I sit down with my journal and start to jot some things down, it’s mainly a place where I’ll try lyrics or write down random thoughts. I don’t know how long I get lost in my thoughts, before a pounding at the front door breaks my attention. I can hear voices but not what’s going on and I put away my journal and walk down stairs. About halfway down, I can register that it’s Holly. Her and Chloe are talking. Well, Chloe is talking. Holly is borderline yelling. 

“I thought I could let this go, but I can’t. We’re you cheating on me the entire time?” Holly yells. 

“I never cheated on you, Holly.” Chloe responds calmly. 

“How the hell am I supposed to believe that?” Her voice gets louder. I stay stuck on the stairs, not wanting to intrude, but not willing to turn back and go to my room either. 

“At this point, I don’t care what you believe. I’ve had to deal with accusations of me cheating on you the entire time we were together. I don’t know what to say anymore. Last night was the first time Beca has ever kissed me.” I wish I could see facial expressions right now. About that time Stacie, Aubrey, and Cynthia Rose come into the stairwell. We all look at each other but don’t say anything. 

Holly pipes up, “Well, you’ve wanted her too.”

“For almost 4 years,” Chloe says calmly. 

“That’s so fucked up, Chloe.” She exasperates. 

“Look, I’m sorry about how things ended. But Beca’s it for me. I almost lost her, and I can’t deal without her in my life. And though I do care for you, I could never love anyone the way I love her.” I can feel 3 sets of eyes on me. I continue looking down the stairs. My ears and cheeks heat up. “I’m going to take the chance to be with her. I’m sorry.” 

Holly doesn’t reply, but the sound of glass shattering against hardwood resonates up to us. Aubrey gasps and runs down the stairs. 

Amy’s voice rings out, “Oy, okay, time for you go Blondie.” Then the shuffling of feet is heard and the door slamming closed. 

“Oh, my god, the Bella Vase. That bitch broke the Bella vase. It’s 70 years old. 

” Aubrey voice flows up the stairs and Stacie huffs and goes downstairs. CR follows her. I turn around and go back up to my room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next month is spent with Chloe and me getting used to each other again. It’s feels a lot like it used to except for the stolen kisses here and there. I spent time making a CD of all the mixes I have made for Chloe over the years, but was too scared to give her. They were all sappy love songs, but it spanned over several genres. I slid the mix under her door last night. 

This morning, when I’m packing up for my internship,a rolled up piece of paper falls out of my headphones. 

Dear Becs, 

I loved the mix. It was so good andsuper sweet. You really have turned into a huge softie. I know it’s only been a month, but I hope that is enough time to ask, will you go on a date with me? If it’s too soon, I understand. If it’s not, if you’re ready, meet me at the pool at 8. Dress comfortably. It may get chilly. 

Xoxo Chloe 

I smile immediately. I’m definitely going on that date. I feel like this month was enough time to work out my thoughts, feelings, and insecurities with Chloe. I go to my internship, but I can’t focus. My thoughts keep drifting towards tonight. At the end of the day, I rush home to get ready. I wear dark skinny jeans, with a matching tank, a red plaid shirt, and a gray cardigan over everything. I wear my hair down and touch up my make up. 

Finally it’s time to go meet her. I walk because it’snot far from the Bella House. The closer I get to the pool, the more nervous I get. “It’s just Chloe.” I mutter before sliding through a hole in the fence that all the accapella nerds know about. I step towards the empty pool. I hear music emanating from it. I peek over and there is Chloe Beale. There are fairy lights strung all around the empty pool. There is a made up air mattress with a lot of covers and pillows. A cooler sits beside a small card table with a candle a vase of flowers, two take out containers, and two empty wine glasses. She is in jeans and green sweater that makes her hair stand out more and she is fixing something in the table. The fairy lights have an almost halo look around her. I’ve lost my ability to speak. 

I clear my throat. She turns around and meets me with the most radiant smile I’ve ever seen. “I wasn’t sure you would come.”

“Of course, I came, Chlo.” I carefully make my way down to the bottom of the pool. “This is...this is amazing.” 

I am close enough to see her eyes gleam, but not close enough to touch her. I stand nervously. I don’t really know the protocol and all I can think about is kissing her. “Do you really like it?” She asks. 

“I do. How did you pull it off?” I reply as she moves closer to me. 

She winks at me, “I can’t reveal all my secrets.” She effortlessly closes the rest of the gap and pulls me in for a kiss. It is sweet and chaste. She tries to pull away, but I put my hand behind her head and pull her back to me, deepening the kiss, sliding my tongue between her lips. Every kiss feel like pure energy flowing between us. We stand them kissing until a moan reverberates from her mouth. It sends shivers down my body, and she pulls away. She wipes her mouth, and I clear my throat. 

“Umm..” she looks flustered and this makes me smirk. “So, I got dinner from your favorite Chinese place, and I got wine. Tonight there is supposed to be a visible meteor shower, hence the mattress and stuff. I also bribed ones of the campus security with cookies, so we won’t be interrupted that way. I opted for something more private instead of being around people, because we are never alone at the Bella house.” She trails off almost shyly. “I hope that’s okay.”

“This is perfect. Like I have no words how much, baby.” I’m instantly embarrassed at the pet name. The tips of my ears get hot. She lights up even more and gives me another peck. She goes to the cooler and pulls out a bottle of wine and pours us both a glass. “Cheers!” We clink our glasses together and drink. The food was delicious. We ate and made small talk and drank wine. 

We find our way over to the mattress, with a refreshed glass. I go to sit on the mattress and she grabs me, “Dance with me?” 

I sit my glass down. “You know I’m not a good dancer.”

“Please,” she pouts. 

“Okay,” the mix she is playing is the one I slide under her door last night. It is currently a slow song and she grabs me and holds my neck. My hands automatically go to her waist and we don’t so much dance as just sway to the music. I lean in and rest my head on her shoulder. I breathe in the smell of her. “You’re absolutely gorgeous, Chlo.” I whisper in her ear. 

She giggles, “You know. I never thought I would be on a date with Beca Mitchell whispering compliments in my ear.”

I laugh against her. “I never thought we would be here either.” 

I pull away from her shoulder and look into her eyes for a few steps, before pressing our lips together again. She tastes like wine and strawberries and it makes my head dizzy. We sway and kiss for a couple of more songs before the dancing session comes to a natural close. Chloe turns off the fairy lights and we migrate to the mattress to get comfortable. The sky is relatively bright and clear for being in the city. We still won’t be able to see much, but that’s not the point of tonight. 

She situates herself propped up on her back and motions for me to join her. Our sides touch and she feels warm. She looks up at the sky. I rest my head on her shoulder and look up at her face. “This just feels... right.” I end on a whisper embarrassed. 

She smiles and her eyes twinkle under the moonlight. “I agree. I know we are supposed to be taking this slow, but can we just skip that? Will you be my girlfriend?” 

I gasp because I wasn’t expecting her to ask that, but it takes no thinking on my part. “Yes,” I say into her shoulder. 

She squeals in excitement before leaning down and capturing my lips in hers. I respond deeply to the kiss. She sucks my tongue into her mouth and I moan. It quickly turns into a heated make out session. I didn’t know every fiber of being could be on fire just from kissing. Our hands start to roam over clothes, exploring each other. Chloe’s cold fingers find their way under my shirt and they skirt against my lower back leaving goosebumps in their wake. She whips a leg around my waist and straddles me and it makes me clench. I use a lot of self control not to grind into her. Her hands move to my stomach and slowly crawl up. She gets right below my bra. My nipples are hard and she hasn’t even touched my breasts. They stiffened as soon as she touched my skin. I’m uncomfortably wet already. I shift underneath her and she moans into my mouth. I reluctantly pull away, “So, skipping going slow, what all does that involve?” I ask out if breathe. 

She lets out a sexy, husky laugh. “What do you want it to involve?”

“Um, I mean...okay, you’re making my entire body burn. It’s hard to um concentra—-“ she cuts me off with a kiss, but pulls away soon after. Putting some space between our bodies. I blink up up at her. “If you don’t want to take this further, I’m okay. But if you do, I’m okay with that too. Ugh, I’m so awkward with this. I’m sor—“ 

She cuts me off with another kiss. Then removes herself from my lap. I immediately miss the contact. I can feel my heartbeat in my entire body. “I’m sorry. I got a little carried away there. Let’s just see where this goes. I’m okay with whatever you’re comfortable with—-Becs, look.” She gasps out, while pointing to the sky and two meteors flash across the sky. We situate ourselves on our backs close together. We stare at the sky and slowly move closer to one another. She grabs my hand and traces patterns in my palm. We talk, and laugh, and steal kisses. We see a few more meteors. I don’t know how much time passes as we look up at the stars but we eventually untwine ourselves and start packing things up. 

“We can leave this all here. I have pick up arranged for it already. Are you ready to go home?”

I smile. Of course she thought of that. “If you are,” I reply. She takes my hand and leads me out of the pool area. We walk hand in hand back to the Bella house. “Tonight was really perfect, Chlo. Thank you. I’ve definitely never had a date that took this much thought. It was great.” 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I was so nervous.” 

“I was too.” I admit shyly. She grips my hand a little tighter and pulls me into a kiss. The kiss comes to an end and we start walking again. 

We stop a few times to kiss a long the way, and when we finally get to our yard, Chloe presses me up against an Oak tree, locking our lips together. Her tongue immediately slips into my mouth. My mind goes hazy; my back digs uncomfortably into the tree, but I can’t seem to care when her lips and hands are all over me. Her thigh slots between my legs, and it isn’t until a particularly embarrassing, loud moan from me that we break apart. 

She leans back a few inches. Her eyes are dark and her hair mussed. We are both breathing heavy. Neither speak for a moment, and finally her voice rasps out, “Do you want me to walk you to your room and tell you goodnight? Or do you want to come to mine?”

I feel like I have short circuited. I have a very turned on Chloe Beale inviting me to her bed, and I’ve wanted it for so long, it feels like a dream. I can’t make my mouth form any words, so I grab her sweater and pull her into me again. After another long kiss, I whisper, “Take me to your room.”

Her eyes widen in response, and she grabs my hand and leads me into the house. We miraculously don’t run into to anyone else. Before I know it, I’m standing in her room. I’ve been here so many times before, but never in this position. It’s like I’m here for the first time. I suddenly feel shy. 

She must notice, “Are you sure you want this? We don’t have to do anything. We can just cuddle.” She offers.

“I want too. I mean I want to cuddle too, but the other I want.” I feel wracked with insecurities, “wait, do you want this?”

“You have no idea how much, Becs.” Her voice drips lust. 

“I think I might,” I pull her into me again. It doesn’t take long for her to take control and she is walking me backwards to her bed. We kick off our shoes sloppily, and My knees hit her bed. I sit down, pulling her back into my lap I’m the process. My hands skirt up her back under her sweater. Her skin is warm to touch. I think she literally radiates sunshine. This makes me smile into her neck before I nibble on it. She moans and I can feel it against my lips. Her hands are twisted in my hair as I suck on her neck. Mine move up her back until I reach her bra clasp. A quick motion and I have it unlatched. She giggles in an extremely sexy way before leaning back on my thighs. She makes eye contact with me and pulls off her sweater and tosses it back behind her. She lets the pink lacy bra hanging her shoulders slide down and she tosses it as well. Just like that, her freckle spattered chest was in my face. Her pink nipples on her perfect C cups were pebbled and straining. No, this is what short circuiting feels like. I get lost staring at her chest until she clears her throat. I grab her back and pull her close to me, kissing her breasts. She grinds into me more, and I suck her nipple into my mouth. She moans and pulls tighter on my hair. I let it go with a pop and promptly move to the other one. She bucks into my lap, and I’m pretty sure all blood is going to my crotch and none to my brain at this point. 

Chloe starts clawing at my clothes. I release her so she can take off my cardigan. She gets frustrated with my many layers and eventually just pulls it all over my head until I’m in my black bra and jeans. She kisses the swells of my breasts while undoing my bra. She flings my bra across the room like hers and she immediately attacks my breasts like I did hers. I can’t remember a time I was ever this wet. My pussy is absolutely pounding. 

Her hands slips to my jeans and she unbuttons them, she hesitates after she unzips them and I take my hand and grab her and push it down my underwear. I couldn’t handle her asking for permission again. I wanted her to know she had it. We both gasp as she cups my wet pussy. “Oh my god, Becs, you’re so wet.” I try to look away embarrassed, but she grabs my face with her free hand and kisses me. Her other hand explores. It’s an awful angle but it feels so good to get any touch down there. She slides her fingers through my folds. Her middle finger brushes my clit, and makes my entire body jolt. She rotates around it a couple of times and an orgasm hits me with no warning. I clench around nothing and jerk into her body.  Fuck that’s embarrassing.  She slowly pulls her hand out shocked. 

“Did you?”

“Um,” I feel a blush take over my body and I feel really exposed. “Yeah.”

Her eyes darken, “That’s so fucking sexy.” She slowly sucks her middle finger. “I want to really taste you, Becs.” She moans. 

I almost come again from her words alone. I give some sort of squeak that was supossed be permission before lifting my hips. She gets up and slowly removes my jeans. I’m still sitting on her bed and she slowly gets down on her knees. She wraps her arms around my legs, and they feel on fire. She spreads me further apart, while making eye contact with me, and dips her head down and takes a broad lick. I throw my head back in pleasure and a loud moan come from my throat. She continues to lick, and I’m determined to last longer than earlier, but she is making it hard. I start to clench around nothing and she slowly slides her finger into me. It doesn’t take long for her to add another. I know I’m not going to last longer, “Fuck Chlo, I’m going to come.” 

I have no idea how I string the words together, but they make her moan and speed up until my thighs are clenching around her head. I see an explosion and I feel it from my toes to my head. It’s intense and she doesn’t stop until I start crawling up the bed. She gets the hint and pulls away. My legs are shaking and that is by the far the best orgasm I have ever experienced. My senses feel fuzzy. I register her getting out of her jeans and laying beside me. I lay there for another minute before turning to her, “Wow.” I gasp. 

She giggles, “yeah?”

“Oh yeah. Wow.” I stare at her for a moment before fully turning on my side. She is still in her underwear. Lacy pink thongs that match her bra. I run my hand up her thigh. I put my finger in the band around her waist and pop it. My hand moves and cups her through her panties. They are wet. I groan when my hand makes purchase. She bucks her hips into my hand. I pull her into another kiss and slide my hand down inside her panties. I feel her tight curls and then I slide into her wet folds. I pull my hand away and spring up, getting her to lay on her back. She slides her panties off and throws them across the room. I slot myself between her legs, and we moan in unison when my mound hits her wetness. 

Her legs clamp around my lower back pushing me into her. I work my left hand between us and rub her clit with two fingers before sliding them inside of her. She moans loudly for the first time and I pull her nipple into my mouth, while keeping a steady rhythm between her legs. Being inside her is making me ready to go again. I clamp my mouth on her chest and suck and she simultaneously clenches around me. Her heels dig into myback and her body tenses. Her mouth opens into a silent scream, then she finally relaxes. Her chest is heaving and her legs fall down. I slowly pull myself from her and bring my fingers to my mouth and of course she tastes amazing. She is watching me. I move up for a sloppy kiss. 

“Wow is right, Becs.” She breathes out. 

I smile and cuddle myself into her. I trace patterns on her ribs. We stay that way for a few minutes before she goes, “Truth or dare?”

I groan but go along, “Dare.”

“I dare you to go for round 2?” She husks out. I waste no time settling back on top of her. 


End file.
